For You
by x0peachez0x
Summary: Valentine's Day Fluff for Shinara


They're resting on the grass at the side of the road after a particularly challenging race, when Shinkai brings up the day's hot topic.

"Ah. It's Valentine 's Day, you know."

Arakita growls beside him.

"So what? Don't remind me of this shitty holiday. I've seen way too many couples acting stupid today. Fuckin Toudou and that climber from Souhoku…"

"Toudou seemed happy."

"He's always happy around that guy! So loud and annoying, especially today...what's wrong with everyone?!"

A chilly breeze passes through and they imperceptibly huddle closer to each other.

Shinkai munches on his power bar thoughtfully.

"Hmm, well today is about being happy with your loved ones. Girls give chocolates to the guys they like."

"Tch!"

Shinkai looks over to Arakita and asks, "Did you get any?"

"Don't joke around, I don't want any shitty chocolates!" Arakita peers at him. "…Did you?"

"Hmm?"

Flustered, Arakita repeats his question, "Well, did you get any chocolates?!"

"Ah, I did actually."

"Tch." The all-rounder turns away, fiddling with the grass at his feet.

Shinkai watches him out of the corner of his eye as he takes another bite out of his power bar. He continues, "…But I'm still waiting."

"Haah? For what?"

The red-head leans in, and says with a hushed tone, "Yours."

Arakita slowly turns red in the face.

"W-what the hell are you talking about?" He determinedly doesn't make eye contact.

Shinkai leans back, a little put out.

"Eeh? So you didn't get me chocolates?"

He eases up onto his feet, and brushes himself off saying, "So mean…"

Angrily, Arakita follows him up.

"Of course not! S-shut up! I ain't no girl!"

They both mount their bicycles, Arakita grumbling with a sour expression, "Come on, let's go!"

Shinkai looks at him and wipes away a faux tear with a sniffle, making Arakita grit his teeth as he pedals away first.

* * *

Arakita glares into his locker. The bane of the last 24 hours of his life stares back at him, all wrapped up with the message 'To Shinkai'. He glances to Shinkai who is in the midst of packing his bag. The red-head looks up but Arakita quickly faces the locker again.

Shinkai returns to packing, and Arakita chances another look, noticing that the sprinter is chewing on yet another power bar. He scowls. This time, their eyes meet and Arakita awkwardly turns away.

"Yo, Yasutomo, are you okay?"

Arakita redirects his glare towards him, and answers, "Haah, I'm fine."

The red-head shrugs and continues packing. Arakita looks back to his locker. The wrapped item sits there patiently. Eventually, he unclenches his hand on the locker, takes a breath and reaches for the item.

"What's that?"

"GAH!"

Arakita jumps and spins round with the item in his hand. Shinkai is standing close, observing him with an amused expression whilst chewing his power bar.

"You're jumpy today."

"You..! Don't creep up on me like that moron!"

Arakita realises that he's holding the wrapped item, which Shinkai eyes curiously. He blushes and angrily shoves the item in his face, exclaiming, "Here! Take your goddamn chocolates!"

Shinkai steps back and brings the chocolates away from his abused face. Cautiously, he looks between the sweets in his hand, and Arakita's reddened face.

"Eh?...Wha- you mean, these are chocolates?"

"Are you deaf?! Yes!" The brunette turns back to his locker, grabbing his things in frustration.

"…Valentine's chocolates?"

Arakita barks out a reply over his shoulder, "Yes-Don't make me say it again!"

The red-head's voice is hushed when he asks, "For me?"

Arakita slams his locker shut and whips around to face Shinkai. His face is scrunched up with embarrassment, but his eyes hold an intensity there, something the sprinter only sees very rarely.

"For you, idiot!"

They stand still, staring at each other. Gauging one another's reactions as they try to decipher the countless emotions that flash past their eyes.

Stunned to silence, Shinkai stares at the gift before him. His gaze softens as he holds the chocolates closer, tightening his hold on them and the edges of his lips tug into a smile.

Arakita's defensive stance and creased brow relaxes subtly.

"Yasutomo…"

"So don't whine anymore."

Shinkai stares at him adoringly, red dusting his cheeks with a giddy smile on his face. He slowly steps closer, removing the power bar from his mouth. Arakita watches intently, allowing him into his personal space as he tilts his head towards his.

"Thank you." His breath tickles Arakita's ear and his bangs gently brush against his forehead.

"Tch" He surrenders a kiss first, swift yet sweet, and moves away, replying, "You're welcome."

The brunette snatches Shinkai's power bar from him and chucks it in the bin with one quick movement hissing, "No more of that crap. You better eat up all those chocolates, you hear?! I worked my ass off to make em!"

Arakita eyes his boyfriend, one eyebrow raised, as he momentarily laments his power bar, then Shinkai huffs a laugh and gathers his things and joins him at the door.

"Hai, hai~"

He steals a kiss before leaving the clubroom, a hand placed at the small of Arakita's back.

Grumbling under his breath Arakita manages a 'Happy Valentine's' as a small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth.

* * *

~~END~~


End file.
